Dexter: Down Under Issue 1
Dexter: Down Under Issue 1 is the first issue in the second volume of the Dexter Comics series. It was created by Jeff Lindsay (author of the Dexter Novels) and illustrated by Dalibor Talajic. It's a new, blood-soaked adventure starring Dexter Morgan, who isn't just Miami's #1 forensic blood splatter expert. He's also a serial killer who targets other serial killers! When Dexter travels down under, he quickly discovers that sharks aren't Australia's only deadly predator! Release Information *Written by: Jeff Lindsay *Interior art by: Dalibor Talajic *Colors by: Rain Beredo *Lettering: VC - Cory Petit *Cover art: Michael Del Mundo, Mike Perkins *Published by: Marvel Comics *Price: $3.99 *Release Date: Wed, February 19th, 2014 Characters *Dexter Morgan *Shawna Wiggs *Bruce Grigsby *Captain Matthews *Captain Gower *Bruce Grigsby Related Pages * Citizens for a White Australia * Dexter: Down Under Issue 2 * Dexter: Down Under Issue 3 * Dexter: Down Under Issue 4 * Dexter: Down Under Issue 5 Summary A family of Asian mandarin-speaking immigrants arrive by boat to an Australian port in Canberra. They are happy to have finally reached Australia. As one of them says: "A new country, a new start." While they approach the nearest populated area, a male figure in the shadows spots them and smiles, with a knife in his hand. The next morning, the bodies of the family of Asian immigrants are found by Sergeant Shawna Wiggs and other policemen. They recognize the pattern in the kill; someone has killed before with the same modus operandi and the same kind of victims. Shawna states they will need the help of someone special to deal with the bastard responsible for the killings. At the Canberra Police HQ, Shawna tells Captain Gower, her superior, that they need to contact the author of a book she has in her hands, she throws the book at Gower and he gives her the green light to ask for the assistance. In Miami, Dexter Morgan is looking at his latest book - ''New Techniques in Pattern Analysis of Blood Spatter - ''that is showcased behind a glass window in a store. Back at the Miami Police HQ, Captain Matthews tells Dexter his services have been requested from somewhere exotic. Soon inside an airplane on his way to Australia, Dexter states to himself that Australia really is exotic, and asks what could possibly go wrong there. Freshly arrived at the airport, Dexter is approached by Sergeant Shawna Wiggs and two officers. At first, Dexter thinks they have come to arrest him, but Shawna quickly introduces herself. Dexter reluctantly lets them take his bags. He states that he is surprised because he was not expecting someone so good-looking, referring to Shawna. Shawna replies, "Me neither." Shawna and Dexter head to the latest crime scene as Shawna drives, Dexter remarks to himself how similar she is to Deborah, in regards to her personality. They arrive at the crime scene, while Shawna lists possible motives for the kill, Dexter discards sex or organized crime. He concludes the victims were killed by someone who feels threatened by Asians. Shawna agrees with him. Back at the Canberra HQ, she provides Dexter with a long list of suspects. Shawna explains why the ones on the list feel threatened by Asians. They believe that illegal immigrants, who work for low incomes, will take the jobs of Australians, and use their resources. Dexter states is too late to review the files of the suspects. Since it is Dexter's first night in Australia, Shawna invites him to dinner. The next morning Shawna starts early with the investigation. She, along with Dexter, interview each suspect until they arrive to their last one -- Bruce Grigsby. Shawna believes he is the person responsible for the killings, since all previous suspects have ruled out for their lack of connection to the crimes. Grigsby, a philanthropist millionaire, lives in a penthouse near a cliff with a view of the ocean. Shawna and Dexter visit Grigsby, and he welcomes them, agreeing to be interviewed. His disgust for illegal immigrants is clear, but they have lack of evidence to link him to the crimes, Shawna leaves Grigsby at ease. As Dexter and Shawna depart, Grigsby peeks out a window at their vehicle, and Dexter senses Grigsby's Dark Passenger is rising. Notes * The issue marks the first appearance of what appears to be Australian counterparts of well known characters in the Dexter mythos. Sergeant Shawna Wiggs mirrors Deborah's personality, just as Captain Gower mirrors Captain Matthews status. Covers STK631430.jpg|Unlettered cover Dexter Down Under 1 alt cover.jpg|Alternate Cover Preview *Preview of Dexter: Down Under #1 at Comic Book Resources Category:Dexter: Down Under issues Category:Dexter Comic Issues Category:Indexter Category:Comics